Master
by Anime Lass
Summary: The one who summoned Kyuubi is back to take control of what he rightfully summoned only to have to control and break his container first. will Naruto submit to this man's will and torture or will he be able to to recgonize the manipulation.
1. Why and How

This is a repost, the first two chapters will be, but originally it was posted under the pen name Fox Grl. This is a joint fic between the two of us, since she no longer wishes to continue this. Hence the first two chapters will be hers, but the rest after that will be mine… of course the storyline is hers, I'm just finishing the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Is this enough or should I write more? I mean what more can I say in a disclaimer?

Ch 1:

"LOOK OUT!"

The day was overcast and cold. The wind swept thru the leaves of the forest trees. The atmosphere felt rushed as animals and birds scattered to flee the disturbed forest.

Blood stained trees with splintering marks were struggling to remain standing. Young teenagers were sprawled about the ground drowning in their own blood; they were dead, recently killed. They were no more than 15, and had passed on leaving their futures unlived, their dreams murdered along with them. However this was their life, their destiny, it was their job. They were Shinobi; they were on a mission and knew they would meet with death. They were to be held up as heroes whom sacrificed themselves for the sake of the mission.

The total count was, at the moment, 6 no, wait now 7. Distant cries could be herd, they were cries of pain and cries of anger. Two Shinobi left standing of the original 9, one a girl and one a boy. The boy had black hair cut short, with blue eyes that showed pain, anger and determination. The girl had red hair put back in a braid, she hadtired green eyes, and she was currently loosing blood from a wound in her side. The air stood still the two faced their opponent, a Man with long black hair, his eyes were a steel blue with a slit and he didn't look the least bit tired. This, to him, was fun. He was a mystery man, he never gave a name and even if he did those who had heard it were never given the chance to repeat it.

He was, however known far and wide as the hunter; his targets all have one thing in common, their age. His attacks started four years ago, he claimed the lives of many 11-year-old Shinobi, and every year that passed, their age went up. He was searching for someone or something that remained completely unknown to anyone but himself.

The girl collapsed to the ground, dead the boy then realized that he was alone, his friends whom he had grown up with, whom he had been with the day before, and with whom he thought he would have gone home with were dead. they were supposed to grow old have families, live their dreams, but all that was shattered, just because one man was searching for something. The only thing the boy could do trying to keep in his emotions was asking one question.

"Why?"

"I'm searching for someone, and I will continue to hunt him down until he shows himself." This answer surprised the boy, he knew now that in knowing this information he would not live but die with his friends, so many more questions popped up into the boys head, and sensing this the man answered all of them without answering much.

"My name is of no importance, and what or who I am searching for is the vessel of a powerful demon, a boy around your age. Since you will not survive our encounter, it is obvious you are not him. I didn't leave anyone alive so that they wouldn't have to deal with the pain of their loss, and they could die an honorary death. But, since it seems you almost dead anyways I'll be happy to tell you my story…"

FLASHBACK

A boy of age 17 ran into the forest his rage controlling him, with hatred in his eyes. Missing Nins had just attacked his entire village. His friends and family had been brutally murdered in front of him, and his village was currently burning to the ground behind him as he ran from the sight. He was called the best of the best he was the Kage of the village, the youngest ever, and because of his age he was never taken seriously and was taken advantage of, he was the sole survivor of the hidden village of star.

He continued running into the dead of night until he reached a temple to worship the gods, there he cried and cursed the gods for bringing misfortune upon him, he punched the ground with so much force a crack ran through the ground up to the alter of which cracked in half and crumbled to the ground reveling an ancient chest hidden within the hollow alter.

Forgetting his troubles for the slightest of moments he curiously walked over to the chest and with much effort opened it. Inside were scrolls well preserved, they were summoning spells for the strongest of creatures, demons possessing much power. As he touched one of the inscriptions a red aurora enveloped him possessing him turning his gentle blue eyes to an evil blood red.

" I must have the strongest of demons, an immortal demon." He was drunk with lust for revenge and the need for power. As he continued looking through the scrolls, he found it. The demon with immortality, the strongest of demons, which had its own free, will. The scroll warned that the demon was almost impossible to control. The only way to control it completely at full power was to defeat it, which was only possible if it was contained in a weaker body. And if the one controlling it did not steal its heart and free will then complete control would not be granted.

His desire for that power under his command overwhelmed him and before he could stop himself the summoning ceremony began. He would prove to everyone that he was not to be taken lightly that he was the most powerful, no one would be able to hurt him again.

The last part of the ceremony was to seal the deal by giving the demon his blood that would allow it to be somewhat controlled. So that the demon knew whom its summoner was.

The temple grounds trembled and trees collapsed the temple caved in and the nearby mountains shook. The demon appeared from the earth with a shrilling cry and a howl. The creature was an enormous fox with nine tails that whipped and lashed out destroying everything they touched. His eyes were a blood red that could make the bravest of men cower in fear.

"Oh mighty demon you shall do my bidding and follow my orders, you are to know me as master!" The boy shouted at the demon.

Blinded by the rage from which his master had summoned him the demon raced to the fallen village destroying everything in its path and annihilating missing nins. With unsatisfied hunger, the demon once again raced off, ignoring his masters command, and destroying innocent and peaceful villages. The boy cursed himself for not being able to control the demon fully.

Heading after the demon, he arrived upon a destroyed ninja village. This village was the leaf village and upon later interrogation he found that the Forth hokage had disposed of the demon.

They boy left with a heavy heart and the knowledge that he had caused the same pain that he had felt in the destruction of his own village. It would be 11 years later when he would learn from a powerful sennin that the demon was sealed within a boy of age 11, the sennin however didn't mention anything else, even though he knew much more. The sennin know as Orochimaru said that when he found the boy to use a hypnotism jutsu. With a promise and allegiance to Orochimaru, he learned the technique invented by the senin himself that would enable him to control what was his.

END FLASHBACK

After listening to this story the boy could only stare with hurtful eyes. "Then our deaths were to help with the destruction of the world for your own gain in power and acknowlegement?"

"Basically, that about sums it up!" The man in his late 30s but still looking 19 or 20 grinned.

"Then I refuse to be of any help, I'm sure my friends would have felt the same way, I feel sorry for them, but they are not to blame, wait for me Suki," he said while looking at the girl next to him, and with that he slit his own throat joining his friends in death.

"At least you won't have suffer in this world anymore. I had set my future 15 years ago; I must finish what I started. Until then I am not allowed to die, once I control it, I will be blinded by power and will drown in my selfishness for control of the world. That is my destiny, I am sorry boy for your sacrifice in being the demons container, but its all for a good cause. We'll have lots of fun. With a dark smile the mans eyes turned to a red color and he continued in his search.

MEANWHILE

A young boy of age 15 with blond hair and blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek stopped in his tracks. Over the course of four years he had grown taller, still a little short for his age, but his childish face changed to one of a young man. He was to say the least handsome, one that showed in a first glance he was a young man with courage, strength, and who was kind and innocent, but determined and dependable. His blond hair he let grow out somewhat, it still stuck out in every direction, only it was more controlled and added to his good looks. He had grown out of his orange jumpsuit and instead wore black pants with a black muscle tank top trimmed with midnight blue that really brought out his gorgeous eyes. He wore a stylish midnight blue overcoat trimmed with a dark red spiral on the back and flames licking the bottom. A forehead protector of the hidden leaf village was placed on his forehead. His usual bright smile dropped to a small sad one, and his sapphire blue eyes usually full of happiness showed concern, anger and sorrow.

"Naruto? What's up?" A girl with shoulder length pink hair asked. She wore a long red dress that had a slit running up the right side to her mid thigh. The dress was gold trimmed with elegant pink flowers with a dark-blue outline across the chest; she was strong and elegant with a fine thin figure, but she wasn't as delicate as she looked, her forehead protector that she wore as a hair tie was proof of that.

"EH! OH! Nothing Sakura-Chan! Just thinking." He flashed her his trademark grin.

"Don't hurt yourself dobe." A boy with black hair that framed his face and flipped out at the back spoke up. He had reddish black eyes and had flawless pale skin. He was what one would call a pretty boy, a bitumen. He had delicate features to his face but like his rival he was masculine, and was not one to be taken lightly. He wore a dark blue shirt with a large upturned collar hiding his neck with his clan's symbol on the back. He had on black pants that tied at the ankles and also had a forehead protector in the same position as Naruto. In the past he was cold, cool and lived as an avenger, he still did but less obsessed than before.

After meeting with his brother he found that he could kill him if he really wanted, but he couldn't due to a certain someone (Naruto) butting in explaining to Sasuke that he should cherish the family he had left and to settle it when he fully understood the matter. It was one of the few times when his teammate showed wisdom of someone whom had lived thousands of years, it was also one of his more serious moments, and that is what really got to Sasuke. It also made him think that Naruto wasn't as stupid as he let others believe. When a strong enemy was nearby Naruto wouldn't sense it, so Sasuke thought there must have been something wrong with the blond, but when the enemy showed himself Naruto blew him off, like he wasn't even there, or would rush in like a child ready to play tag.

Naruto wasn't stupid, the enemies this boy would call strong, were of no match for a serious Naruto; The blond only paid true threats any attention, the others he could care less about and just fought for his own amusement, most of the time at what Sasuke thought was half strength. He had never seen Naruto fight at full strength, and could tell he was holding back, but maybe it was for the best. He had seen Naruto use more then half before and that had been a scary situation, Naruto still thought of him as a rival for complicated matters. But of course over the years the two had found much in common and had become great friends the trio were inseparable.

"SASUKE! YOU JERK!" Then again… Naruto, the Loud #1 hyperactive ninja of the hidden leaf village, didn't change at all when it came to insults.

"What are you going to do about it…dobe?." Sasuke said with a mocking tone, but Naruto knew otherwise. Naruto was about to make a comeback when Sakura intervened and turned their attention back the task at hand, shopping for new ninja items, and other necessities and items. The group of three continued their travels through the village shopping center forgetting for the moment that Naruto had been serious, and when Naruto looked serious something very eventful always followed.

In the distance a Man with black hair and blood red eyes was approaching the Leaf village.

SO? What do you think is this good bad? I would really like your opinions. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will post the next chapter shortly…that is if you want me to.


	2. The Beginnig of the End

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that doesn't stop me from dreaming though.  
  
CH 2: Spells and Discussions  
  
The three were making their way through the rushed crowd to their destination. They were headed to the movies to see Outlaw Star, Journey of Adventure. 1On their way to the movies all of them stopped in their tracks, sensing someone following them. Instinctively, they got into a defensive position. After a few seconds Naruto straightened up and put his kunai back into its proper place, looking rather annoyed. Sasuke and Sakura continued to look rapidly to the right and left with a serious looks on their faces.  
  
Naruto's eye was twitching and he was looking down. Following Naruto's gaze both Shinobi sweat dropped.  
  
A rather real looking rock had been following them; the only problem was that the rock had six feet and two eyes. Not only that, but the rock was sweating.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" the words echoed down the street and those unprepared for the outburst were trying to get their hearts to slow down, least they die of high blood pressure. He could barley believe it they finally got the design right but their skills were of little improvement. The rock was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and when the smoke cloud vanished nothing was there.  
  
"What, was that?" Sasuke asked still in disbelief of the poor camouflage.  
  
"It's a long story." Sakura said with an annoyed sigh.  
  
As they continued walking they passed a fence with vertical boards only, the boards were horizontal towards the end, only to fix themselves back to being vertical at the last second. Naruto threw a kunai towards the "rotating" boards and three flashes jumped from behind a fence looking cloth, and landed in front of the group.  
  
"Naruto boss you have once again proven to be a truly strong and worthy Shinobi, I expect no less from the one I call rival." The tallest of the group stated.  
  
"What are you talking about? Even the least skilled Shinobi could have detected you, sometimes I think you're just mocking me, but I must admit besides your many easy recognizable mistakes, you have become quite skilled in hiding your presence form others, just work on the basics." The blond preached.  
  
"Wow Naruto-boss you're the best!" a raven-haired boy with goggles said. With that the group of three small children ran off to continue their training/scheming.  
  
Sasuke then leaned over Naruto's shoulder and was acting as though he was looking for something.  
  
"Sasuke. what are you doing?" Naruto asked looking extremely surprised at the other boy's curious attitude and closeness.  
  
"I'm looking for this so called 'strong and worthy' shinobi those kids were referring to."  
  
Naruto jumped away from his sarcastic teammate, whom had the faintest of smiles on his face, and was about to yell at Sasuke If not for something he sensed right behind him. He jumped away at the perfect moment as a kunai was now deeply imbedded in the concrete, of where Naruto had previously been.  
  
"What! They're back so soon?" Sakura asked. She was referring to the kids they had a run in with just a few moments earlier.  
  
"No, Konohamaru is now on the other side of town, besides to crack the concrete! This is no ordinary kunai skill. Ara? There's a note with it. "  
  
People stopped what they were doing to look at the strangely placed kunai and the blond haired teen trying with all his might to pull it out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! .Urgh. IT WON'T. urgh. COME OUT!" With this statement the raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and began to help pull. Which did the trick. As soon as the kunai was out Naruto grabbed the note and there was an exploding talisman underneath the note. Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying which in turn caused Sasuke to fly also flipping them both in mid air and landing in a very embarrassing position.  
  
"GAAAAA!" Sakura squealed. Both boys turned to look at her and she and the other people around them were snickering, while others looked horrified. They then realized the position they were in. Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap, whose arms were still wrapped protectively around Naruto's waist, and Somehow during mid flight Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and clung to Sasuke's shirt, their faces only inches apart, still dazed and now blushing.  
  
Some people on the street walked quickly away from the scene, or rather fled the scene while others covered their ears in preparation of what was to come.  
  
Both boys casually stood up dusted themselves off, took a deep breath and after a moments silence started yelling insults at each other rather loudly.  
  
"Naruto! Stop yelling at Sasuke-kun and just read the note." An annoyed Sakura said. they do this every time! I swear they will never grow up!Sakura thought Inner Sakura merely nodded in agreement.  
  
As Naruto began to read the note a strange aura flashed around both the note and the blond. The aura burned Naruto lungs making it hard for him to breath and made his head throb with pain. The last thought to go through his head before collapsing into unconsciousness was (Master).

As Naruto's body began to fall unceremoniously towards the ground Sasuke forgot his embarrassment and more out of instincts and reflex swiftly caught his fried before he could hit the ground. "Naruto?… Naruto?…NARUTO!" Sasuke had a worried expression on his face as he held the unconscious boy in his arms, he glanced at Sakura and she nodded in understanding and disappeared towards the Hokage's tower.  
  
In Naruto's hand was a note that had some ancient script scribbled on it. Sasuke couldn't read it, but he guessed that what was written on it, was some sort of spell meant for Naruto.  
  
In the shadows a man with black hair and blood red eyes smiled wickedly with accomplishment.  
  
.1.(A/N there is no such movie that I know of, if someone knows of an outlaw star movie please tell me!)

Okay here is the second chapter. The next one will take me a little longer…but Ya. I'm thinking of upping the rating to R for gore/dark ….think I should? It won't get much worse than the prologue.

Do you want me to continue? If so let me know and the next chapter will be out shortly.


	3. Bingo

****

Four Days Later.  
  
Five people were gathered in a rather large room with wooden floors and white walls. One woman with blond hair pulled into two short ponytails at the back of her head was sitting at the only desk in the room and two jounins were at her side. Two others were located in front of her desk, a pink haired girl and a brunet haired man. She was looking over a piece of paper with writing on it, scrolls and books of different languages, spells, chants, and seals were scattered on her desk.  
  
"Hokage-sama can you read it?" A girl with shoulder length pink hair asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not Sakura, this script is ancient, at least two hundred years older than I am, I don't know of anyone who would be able to read it." The blond haired woman responded.  
  
"Do you suppose Naruto can read it?" A man with brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a scar across his nose asked, "I mean after all whatever is written on it, to be able to do 'that' to him. The most he has been out was three days, it has been four, and he wasn't even injured."  
  
"Even if he could Iruka, I would not wish for him to try and translate it for us, it may have the same results." The Hokage answered, "What is his current state Sakura?"  
  
"I was just there about an hour ago, Sasuke took over the watch. His fever is still high, and his sleep seems restless, and there are no signs of improvement." Sakura stated with her eyes downcast.  
  
"I see, that makes this the fourth day, even with my healing techniques, he is still out, I'm afraid of what we are dealing with. His charts show that the problem is mental not physical, and if it has any effect on him, he could become unstable, or possibly even dangerous." Everyone in the room lowered their heads, some shook in fear just thinking about the demon's power which resided in Naruto. Sakura remained clueless.  
  
"He truly has become strong Tsunade-sama, at the rate he is improving, I have no doubt he could very well become the next Hokage." Iruka said with amusement and pride in his eyes.  
  
"I agree completely. The problem however, is how fast he is improving, many of the villagers have become worried and fearful of him. There has been more than one person who has come to me suggesting I order him to be killed before he becomes too much for us to handle." The Hokage replied looking tired. She rubbed her temples sensing a headache coming on as she glanced for the thousandth time at the ancient writing. She then realized that Sakura, who didn't know of Naruto's secret was still in the room.

"What!? But why!? Naruto is just as loyal to this village as the next Shinobi! I know he has been hiding something from Sasuke and I, and that the villagers don't seem to like him very much. But why…" She trailed off unsure of what she was trying to ask.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that is for Naruto to tell you when he is ready. All I can tell you is that Naruto is Naruto, no one else despite any secrets he may be keeping." The Hokage replied mentally sighing and praising herself for her save.

"I see. Well if I may please be excused, I would like to check up on Naruto." Sakura asked with politeness in her voice

"Of course Sakura." with that Sakura walked out the door and shut it as she left.

"Did you find anything?" The Hokage asked someone who had just entered the room.

"No, we found no intruder, or any sign of one. Though, there are rumors going around. It seems that just recently nine chunins age 15 from the hidden village of rain were ambushed. None of them survived, and we found evidence that the same person who attacked Naruto killed those chunins." Kakashi replied as he had just entered the room. Over the years his appearance had not changed at all.

"What is your evidence?" The Hokage asked.

__

"There was a piece of paper with the same encryptions as the one you are holding found at the scene of the crime. Also there are records of similar attacks, the same ancient text written on a cheep piece of paper is always left behind. People who have investigated these attacks have connected them to one person or group and refer to them as the hunter." Kakashi explained this with a stern look an his face and emphasized the word hunter.

"The hunter?" Iruka asked questioning the odd name

"Apparently they are searching for something."

"Or someone" The Hokage added

"Naruto." Iruka stated.

"Could it be the Akatsuki?"

"It is very likely, we know they want Kyuubi."

"True but this does not seem their style, they are silent in their work, only a week later do people realize they have struck."

"We will simply have to wait this out, things will be revealed with time, I just hope we won't have another disaster in our near futures." The Hokage replied she then dismissed everyone in the room and left the room herself.

A cloaked figure then appeared in the room an evil grin on his face, and an odd glint in his steel blue eyes as he whispered one word. "Bingo."

::::::::::::::::::To Be Continued! ::::::::::::::::::::::

Next chapter Naruto wakes up…but is that a good thing?


	4. Red Chakra

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait…I have been working on my next chapter of Densetsu no Yuumei as well as this one so Ya enjoy! Oh Ya I don't own Naruto.

CH 4:

Sasuke looked at his best friend laying on the hospital bed. His chest was moving up and down rapidly from struggling breaths, sweat clung to his entire body dampening the sheets around him, and his face was contorted into one of agony. In short his sleep was restless, as though he was struggling just to breath.

"Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke yelled and shook his friend for the hundredth time that day, but no matter what anyone did the blonde would not awaken. Sasuke grabbed his friend's hand in hopes to calm him if for even just a little while, and as expected Naruto griped his hand back and calmed down enough for slow but pain filled breaths. "What happened to you?"

Three minuets later Naruto released his friends hand and went back to clutching the sheets and writhing in agony. His breaths became more labored. "Naruto!" Sasuke checked his forehead and reeled his hand back in horror. The blonde was burning up. He grabbed the washcloth from the bedside table and went to the bathroom to wet it. When he came out he dropped it in shock. Naruto was shrouded in pure red chakra. Quickly running to his friend Sasuke tried to touch him but was repelled and thrown across the room.

"What the?" He started calling for the ANBU guards but as soon as they came in the chakra disappeared and Naruto went back to his 'normal' restless sleep. After checking for signs of a disturbance or intruder and seeing nothing wrong and Sasuke's confused but calm look, they gave a grunt of annoyance and left the room to continue guarding it.

Sasuke cautiously stepped towards his friend and felt his head for a non-existent fever. Sasuke was once again surprised and annoyed for being unprepared so many times in one day. He left to go report the new occurrence to the Hokage. As soon as he left the room the red chakra once again enveloped Naruto making him moan in agony. A dark figure then emerged from the shadows being nothing more than a shadow itself and stepped towards the writhing and unconscious boy.

"Soon my pet, soon you'll give in and you will be mine to control. Does it hurt? I can make the pain go away." The figure stopped talking as though it was listening to something before continuing, "I won't stop, not until you give in. Don't worry we will have lots of fun….I must say Kyuubi, your lucky to have been sealed away in such an exceptional container. He is strong, in will and heart, it will prove to be a challenge to break him as well as yourself." The figure once again seemed to be listening to something. "Stop me? You can't I summoned you! You think you can resist me? You'll have no choice once I break your container, once I control him, I will control you! Nothing will get in my way, and whatever does will be exterminated." With that the figure as well as the chakra disappeared leaving Naruto once again in his restless slumber.

----------Hokage's office---------

"So that is what happened, I'm sorry if I interrupted your meeting Hokage-sama" Sasuke bowed respectfully

"No, I'm glad you reported this and our meeting had just ended. I will look further into this as soon as possible, you are dismissed." Tsunade replied. Sasuke nodded and left the room. The Hokage slumped down further into her chair with an exasperated sigh. "What the hell is going on?" She looked at the information she had gathered on the ordeal an plopped he head on the desk. She then looked over to a recent picture she took of herself, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto, all of them were smiling and looking carefree. "Naruto you brat you better wake up soon before I force you awake! Whatever is going on I believe that it is you destiny to overcome this. There has to be a connection somewhere. But where…Naruto, will you be the one stop all of this? Or will you be the one to start it?"

----Hospital, Naruto's room--------

Sakura stepped into the room to find that Sasuke wasn't there. Pondering his absence for another second she made her way over to the chair placed by Naruto's bed. Looking around for the washcloth, Sakura found it on the floor and went to wet it again. After coming out of the restroom she proceeded to wipe the sweat from Naruto's forehead and left the cold cloth on his forehead in hope of reducing his fever, or at least giving him some relief from the heat.

"At least you seem to be sleeping better. Naruto Please wake up soon. I know Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but both of us are really worried, Tsunade-sama and everyone else too. I hope you can hear me, and I just wanted to say that we care, we always will. Its funny how I used to think of you as annoying, but then I realized that without your Naruto-ness life would be dull. Remember you have to become Hokage so you better wake up soon before you become lazy." Sakura told the sleeping blonde.

Sasuke just then came through the door.

"Where were you?" Sakura questioned.

"I was reporting a recent event involving Naruto's condition to Hokage-sama" Sasuke stated, he then took a seat at the end of his friend's bed.

"What recent event?" Sakura looked to Sasuke with hope in her eyes.

"I'm not sure how to explain it really, You remember the strange chakra Naruto can use right, the one he never talks about?"

"Ya of course, its probably the only thing he never talks about. What of it?"

"He used it unconsciously, I think that whatever it is...I think it has some connection to the state Naruto is in now, he was in even worse pain when he used it."

Both of then looked at Naruto while thinking the exact same thing. _Naruto what are you hiding form us?_

Next chapter: Naruto's dream


	5. Dream

No I do not own Naruto!

I'm sorry everyone for taking so long in my updates. The next chapter to Densetsu no Yuumei should be coming out shortly!

This is what is going on while Naruto is unconscious.

Master Ch 5

Darkness was all he could see. Naruto had been walking around in the darkness feeling for something, anything. The only problem was he couldn't see, not even his own hand no matter how close he thought he put it. The ability to feel, even his own arms was absent. Unable to hear anything including his own thoughts, Naruto tried yelling out and attempted to grasp something, anything, or so he tried. The blonde couldn't even tell if he was walking, or thinking for that matter. All of his senses had been cut off from him, and he was starting to panic. Becoming more desperate he tried moving around more trying to grasp something to hear something. If he was able to feel the pounding of his heart or hear it he was sure it was going at a dangerously rapid pace.

Unknowing of what to do, the blonde was trapped in this nothingness and it was slowly eating away at his sanity. Panicking even more he tried again and again to yell for someone to save him. He couldn't hear his own voice, nor did he know if he spoke at all, he didn't even know what he had just tried to shout.

"Frustrating isn't it?" A voice taunted.

Naruto thought he looked up searching for the voice and thankful for the sound. Anymore of that nothingness and he would have gone insane.

"What is this?" He said then he looked around shocked "I heard myself." slowly all of his senses came back to him. He could see, feel, hear, smell, and taste.

"That was the confines that Kyuubi was once cursed to." The voice taunted.

"Who are you?" Nartuo asked again searching for the voice. He was still in darkness but he could see himself and for that he was thankful.

"I am your savior and as such am also your master." The voice said back mockingly.

"What the hell are you talking about? My savior from what?" Naruto frustration and confusion was displayed openly on his face. He could feel the warmth of Kyuubi's chakara inching up his legs and surrounding him in a warm comfort.

"From the darkness from the nothingness, what you had just experienced did you not recognize it? Or are you too caught up in this moment here. To be able to see, hear, feel and more. You have not always had these privileges, I myself have given them to you and can just as easily take them away." the voice said in a smooth and seducing way.

"I have always been able to do that stuff." Naruto told the voice as if the person owning the voice was insane.

"That is where you are wrong, you are still in darkness are you not? My presence here has given you completion without me you are not complete. Without my presence you are trapped in nothingness unsure of your purpose, you have no purpose, you gave yourself one but unlike everyone else one was not given to you."

"Your wrong! I am here to protect my village and keep it safe!"

"From what? enemies? Or from Kyuubi,…yourself? Protecting your village is your duty, but your purpose is to serve me."

"Who do you think you are to believe you have this power over me!?" Naruto stopped searching for the voice and instead settled for standing in one spot. His head was bent and he shook with rage as he all but growled out his question.

"I am the one who summoned Kyuubi, his purpose was to serve me and because he now resides in you, his purpose has become your purpose."

"You're the summoner of Kyuubi!?... I refuse to serve the one responsible for Kyuubi's attack and the sorrow and grief you put my village and myself through!" Naruto said as his eyes narrowed and he had an overwhelming desire to destroy the owner of the voice.

"Without me without serving your purpose you will wander the earth in torment for all of eternity. A person cannot die until their purpose has been served. As it is my purpose to right what I have done and do what was meant to be done. I refuse to let you stand in the way of my goal, whether by force or choice, I will control that which I have summoned!"

A red light surrounded Naruto's body and he instantly felt it's scorching heat and it's constricting pressure. Naruto let out a scream of agony as he fell to his knees in pain and struggled to breath and speak.

"I won't give up on my goals and dream for someone who desired power so much they took the devils fruit!" Naruto struggled and rasped these words out all the while trying to fight the pain he felt.

"Silence!" The pressure increased suddenly and rapidly before dispersing and Naruto collapsed completely to the ground his breathing labored and strained. "Soon my pet, soon you'll give in and you will be mine to control…. Does it hurt? I can make the pain go away." The voice cooed to the blonde boy it was speaking too.

"Stop…" Was the last word Naruto uttered before returning to the sate of nothingness.

Suddenly all the lights were turned on and the unconscious body of Naruto lie in the center of a large and ancient looking room. In the room were two figures, excluding the blonde. One was a young man with steel blue eyes and long black hair, the other was behind large grand bars with a seal keeping them closed. The figure behind the bars was a large fox or more specifically the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Walking over to the blond boy the young man held the teenager gently in his arms and moved a few stray golden strands from his closed blue eyes. The second he touched the boy Naruto moaned in pain and unconsciously tried to free himself from the man's gentle but strong hold.

"I won't stop, not until you give in. Don't worry we will have lots of fun….I must say Kyuubi, your lucky to have been sealed away in such an exceptional container. He is strong, in will and heart, it will prove to be a challenge to break him as well as yourself." The young man said while admiring the boy in his arms.

"I WILL NOT BE BROKEN SO EASILY BY SUCH A PATHETIC ATTEMT TO CONTROL A DEMON! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE SO FEEBLE THAT EVEN THIS BOY NO MATTER WHAT STATE WILL DEFEAT YOU! GIVE UP NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO STOP YOU MYSELF! A booming voice echoed throughout the darkness one that was easily recognized as Kyuubi.

"Stop me? You can't I summoned you! You think you can resist me? You'll have no choice once I break your container, once I control him, I will control you! Nothing will get in my way, and whatever does will be exterminated." With that the man disappeared leaving Kyuubi to watch his container as the teenager was locked within the nothingness and emptiness of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's previous container.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Naruto awakens to find his friends there and worried about him as well as an overwhelming sense or emptiness within himself.


	6. Awaken

Blue eyes slowly opened to a warmly lit room. For some reason all he felt was complete and utter exhaustion. He couldn't move or get up and his whole body felt as though it weighed a ton. He was unsure of where he was and his mind felt clouded he couldn't think straight. Grunting in his uncomfortable state he attempted to sit up but regretted doing so once he was up. His body felt even heavier than it had a moment ago and pain throbbed throughout his head. Screaming in frustration and agony he threw himself back on the bed clutching at his head with tears of discomfort and frustration rolling down his cheeks.

Immediately upon his screaming the door burst open and a pink haired girl flew in followed shortly after by a black haired boy, they were saying something to him but he couldn't hear what they were saying nor did he care. For an unknown reason he felt angry and just wanted to hurt them and make them disappear but at the same time he didn't want them to leave and wanted, needed, them to comfort him. In frustration he once again cried out, reaching a hand out towards them more tears spilling forth. The black haired boy said something to the girl and the girl nodded and quickly left the room. The moment she did emptiness and fear gripped at the boys chest and for that short moment he couldn't breath. The black haired boy quickly ran over and pulled the boy on the bed into his arms and held him tightly within a strong and warm embrace while whispering something to him. It took only a moment for the blue eyed boy to calm down and slowly his thrashing and tears stopped giving into the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. His vision started to get blurry and he entered a semi-conscious state within the safe embrace. Right before he let the last of his consciousness leave him he heard the boy whisper his name.

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto woke up, but he needs help!" Sakura yelled in panic as soon as she entered the Hokage's office.

Immediately the hokage's head snapped up from its place behind a rather large book with a pencil stuck to her cheek.

"He's awake? That brat sure took his time." She said while putting on her jacket and leaving the room with Sakura in tow. "So tell me what happened? Why does he need help?"

"He suddenly started screaming and he wasn't answering me or Sasuke-kun when we asked him what was wrong. He was…crying. He didn't look well either and he didn't fully seem to recognize us." Sakura looked down knowing what that could possibly mean but didn't loose a single step behind the leader of the village.

"So in other words you think he might have amnesia?" the Hokage asked fearful of the response.

"It was too soon to tell, but there was no recognition in his eyes for either me or Sasuke-kun, but that could just be because he just woke up but, he also seemed to be in pain." Sakura stated.

Arriving at the room Tsunade braced herself for the possible sad truth as she opened the door.

Sasuke continued to sit on the bed holding the now unconscious blond in his arms, he waited patiently for the hokage and Sakura to arrive, but he couldn't help but worry about the boy in his arms. Slowly the door opened and he was met with the serious look of the Hokage.

"I thought you said he was awake?" The Hokage sighed.

"He was, he just passed out, he is exhausted." Sasuke answered in Sakura's place.

Sasuke shook the blond a little in attempts to get him to wake up and sure enough it worked. The blond opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room yawning while doing so. Looking up he came face to face with his rival and best friend. Slowly he relaxed after the shock of having a face so close to his and he rested his head on the Uchiha's chest too tired to hold it up himself.

"Naruto?" the Hokage tried to get the blond to respond. Nothing happened, the blond didn't look up or acknowledge her calling him.

"Is that…my name?" The blond asked. "I remember hearing it, but no one ever uses it."

"What do you mean, we use it all the time? Have you forgotten who we are?" Sakura asked afraid of the answer.

"No, I know who you are…I know your names…but I don't understand why you're here…your two are just my teammates right, its not as though we actually speak on a daily basis…so why are you here, why do you care? Come to think of it where am I and how did I get here?" Naruto asked now that he was feeling a little stronger he slowly pushed the Uchiha off of him but felt sad as soon as the boy let him go.

"Naruto, what is the last thing you remember?" the Hokage asked.

"I was walking down the street alone when some annoying kid tried to suprise me then a kunai came out of nowhere and stuck itself to the concrete…I tried to get it out and finally managed. I opened it but that the last thing I remember, I don't recall actually reading it." Naruto stated looking away from the worried looks of the others.

"You mean you don't remember the kid being konohamaru or that we were there with you?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Why would you be there with me? Sasuke is always doing something here or there and your always with him, we never hang out so how could you be with me if it wasn't a mission."

Sakura and Sasuke could only stare in amazement at the words that had just left their long time teammate and friend's mouth.

"Well at least he remembers who we are. Naruto it seems you have forgotten your friends." The Hokage stated looking directly at Naruto.

"Friends? Hokage-sama, you know as well that I do, that I don't have any friends, I'm a tool for this village, and a tool like me doesn't deserve or need friends. Friends will tie me down and could risk a mission, plus who would want to befriend a demon like me. Isn't that what you told me Hokage-sama?"

At that last remark all eyes widened and disbelief crossed everyone but Naruto's face. The moment he spoke those words however he felt a pain in his chest and could only describe it as an overwhelming sense of emptiness within himself.

-------------------------

"Heh friends are unnecessary for what I have planned, they will only hold you back, so its better you forget them, don't you agree Naruto-kun?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people I am back, here is the new chapter I hope you like it! **

A week had passed and Naruto continued to believe the words he had spoken though the actions of his teammates confused him. Everyday both of them would come to check up on him and Sakura would bring a new flower every day. The Hokage continued her interrogation while looking for the source of Naruto's current state, though no leads have been discovered.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect but why must I go through check ups every hour of every day, I believe my mental stability is just fine, if you do not trust me then place a seal on me and let me be on my way, its boring to stay here not being able to leave." Naruto stated to the Hokage who was currently examining the blonde's chakra patterns.

"Is that what you truly want me to do Naruto? I believe even a prisoner would not ask to have a seal placed upon them. Tell me? I have not sealed off your exit nor have I posted guards at your door, so then why haven't you tried to leave? Leave the village as well I mean if we treat you like a tool then for what reason should you stay? Surely there are other villages out there who would treat you kinder." The Hokage responded stopping her examination to Naruto in the eyes.

"That's because I…Lately everyone has been so kind to me, I want to leave, I never been given this opportunity before, and the seal that normally controls me is gone but I still for some reason feel guilty about leaving…" Naruto replied with a sullen look on his face.

"I'll come back in an hour to check on you, meanwhile please get some rest, I'm going to try and break whatever genjutsu is on you when I come back." The Hokage stated before leaving the door open a crack when she left the room.

"Hokage sama! Are you alright?" An Anbu asked concerned.

"Yes I am fine, see no damage done." The Hokage replied holding her hands up to show the Anbu that she was fine.

"But he tapped into kyuubi's chakara. Perhaps we should start being more cautious, he wanted to kill you."

"Silence! I am fine, he didn't do anything, Naruot won't try to attack me, he wouldn't, something is controlling him." Tsunade yelled at the Anbu her shoulders shaking in frustration.

"Understood Hokage-sama, but the second he tries to attack I wont have any choice but to kill him." The Anbu replied.

"I know that…I know" Tsunade responded with dejection in her voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You refrained from killing her? Why?" A demanding voice asked Naruto.

"It's you again? You're the one who did…whatever you did to me, leave me alone." Naruto glared at no one in particular.

"Sorry but I can't do that you see you have something that belongs to me and until you realize that and give it back I'm not going to leave you alone." The voice said mockingly.

"You stole my memories, the truth, give them back!" Naruto demanded

"Now that's not very nice, I didn't change your memories at all, no, It's your Hokage who is manipulating you now, perhaps that is why you didn't kill her even though your hand was shaking begging you to let it rip her throat out." The voice continued to tease.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled at the voice placing his clawed hands over his ears in order to shut the voice out.

"OH Ho, see you even brought your claws out, I'm impressed you didn't kill her, though you should have, after what she and the village has done to you, I doubt she will let her guard down around you for much longer, seeing as though her plan isn't working that well."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Your WRONG leave me alone!" Naruto curled himself into a ball still attempting to shut the voice out.

"Such useless emotions you have, if you want I can get rid of them for you, you won't have to worry anymore, I would take care of you and care for you, I do love you, and I could make this all better if you would just call out my name. It hurts doesn't it, You are confused in what you are supposed to do, you want to kill them but at the same time protect them, its tearing you apart and both cause you such agony, If you would just give in to me I could make it all better, I could tell you what is right and wrong, you would only have to listen to me and In return I will make sure you are never discomforted." The voice preached.

"You could make this pain go away?" Naruto asked uncurling from his position slightly.

"That's right all you have to do is call me" The voice edged on in a soft tone.

A long silence ensued

"But I don't even know who you are." Naruto asked dumfounded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you, until you submit to me and let me lead you, let me protect and save you, there is nothing I can do but watch as you writhe in agony over right and wrong. The Human side of you wishes to protect that around you while the demon side only wishes to destroy, Only I can bring peace to both sides of your soul, it pains me Naruto-Chan, to see you in such pain…hurry up and call me, I'll be waiting for you." With that the voice faded away leaving Naruto to his own confused thoughts.

"Wait who are you!?…please, make it stop!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto! I heard you scream are you all right, is the pain back!?" Sakura rushed in dropping the flower she had been holding in favor of checking on the boy huddled up on the bed.

Sasuke pushed passed the girl and gathered the cowering boy in his arms holding on tight.

"Whatever is bothering you don't worry about it, I won't let anything happen to you." Sasuke stated.

Naruto buried his head in his teammate's chest feeling the warmth of a hug spread through him slowly calming him.

"Why?" Was all Naruto managed to get out.

"Do you even have to ask Naruto? It's because we are your friends." Sakura stated walking over to the flower she dropped earlier and gently brushing it off before placing it in the vase with the others.

"Please don't leave, I don't care if you are just pretending…but don't leave not right now." Naruto begged to his two teammates.

"Don't worry we weren't planning on going anywhere." Sasuke re-assured his friend watching as Naruto fell into a comforted sleep.

"It's rare for you to act this way Sasuke." Sakura stated addressing her raven haired teammate.

"Which way would that be Sakura?" Sasuke asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Caring, I have never seen you like this before." Sakura stated feeling slightly depressed.

"I think that maybe I might have always cared, but it's only now I can realize it, I can't loose him." Sasuke explained looking at Sakura slowly.

"Heh then again I have never seen Naruto looking so helpless either, I mean he has always been so strong, we never really had to worry about him before, but now…"Sakura drawled off.

"I know, what you mean, here." Sasuke stated handing Naruto over to Sakura.

"What? Don't you want to hold him a little longer? Its not often this chance comes around, normally you have to rely on his clumsiness!" Sakura mocked.

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he responded with a "Whatever" and Sakura giggled taking Naruto from Sasuke and resting her blonde haired teammates head in her lap. They spent the next hour in silence until Tsunade came back in to once again check on Naruto.

**Let me know what you want in your reviews.**


End file.
